


Bond Villains and Multiple Choice Morality Checks

by Kymopoleia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, galra pidge au, they're both like 24 and i don't know what it is so ur guess is as good as mine, this is a mess and i'm aware of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: Pidge could have sworn she wouldn't get caught, and the author could have sworn this drabble was meant to go in a different direction.





	Bond Villains and Multiple Choice Morality Checks

Shiro dragged a finger slowly, slowly, down Katie’s face, following the path of the tear to the corner of her mouth. He poked the intruding finger inside, so coated in the dark leather and so cold against her wet lips. He pulls it back until her fang shows, then narrows his eyes at her.

“So.” He says it shortly, crisply, finger still in her mouth. She wants to bite him. “Katherine Anne Holt. Funny to catch you out here, in this cold stretch of hell. What brings the Garrison's brightest here?"

Katie jerked her face away from him, grimacing. "You already know why I'm here, Takashi."

He grinned. "I wanted to hear it from your filthy half-breed mouth."

This was why she should have just gone into IT.

Katie ground her teeth together. "Fine. I was doing reconnaissance for my employers and snuck onto Garrison property to find information. You caught me, tied me up, blah blah the end. If you want a better summary, check IMDB."

Shiro hums. "You left out the part where your father was an alien from a fascist empire and that your employers are the plot of a Star Trek episode."

Katie shrugs. "Sometimes life is like that."

He stood straight, and she let her shoulders relax for half a second. Let herself absorb the room around them.

Not the typical Garrison interrogation room, but instead one with no mirror and no camera. Just a blank gray door, a blank gray table, three blank gray chairs, and a boring-looking manila folder on the table with [TOP SECRET] stamped on the front in metallic green and a snapshot of her peeking from where it had slid out.

And Shiro, oh Shiro.

He’d been her classmate until she surpassed him, little Takashi Shirogane and Katie Holt, her always three moves and a milkshake ahead of him.

He’d filled out the instructor’s uniform like a multiple-choice essay where he’d been given all the answers, she sat in her galran armor like a rival spy in a bond movie who’d just been snatched, that was about to reveal valuable information.

But what she had to reveal wasn’t for him, what she had to offer was stolen goods and a moral compass with a privacy lock on it.

He grabs her chin, sternly but not rough. “Katie, what happened to us?”

She closes her eyes and tips her face into his touch, humming gently. “We’re on different sides of a war.”

Something goes deathly still.

“Katie…”

“What war?”

Shit.


End file.
